Pretender
by WraithWriters
Summary: one of two transformers based fictions I've been thinking of. Essentially Airachnid landed on earth much earlier, scanned a Harley-Davidson and is Jacks partner. This will be a rewrite of the WHOLE series and will include backstory as to why she isn't as murderess as she is in the show. and will add new faces from the transformers universe.


EPISODE 1: And so it begins

Jack Darby was just getting off his shift at KO Burger. He had just exited the building mid phone call when he noticed a blue and black motorcycle parked in front of the restaurant.

"Hello beautiful, i wish i had the money to buy a bike like you, but then again I already have my Beauty at home." her ran his hand along the bikes seat and body. Taking in everything he could about this blue beauty. Even noticing its side mirrors shift slightly which made him stop his hand over the engine. 'It couldn't be?' her moved to sit on the bike and looked it over on its opposite side. Leaning over its small windshield his eyes widen slightly.

"Scrap" just then two sets of headlights flashed on his back and he felt the bike start up before it reared back.

"Hold on kid" spoke the bike before it turned around mid wheelie and rushed between the two cars and down the road. Quickly being pursued by the two drones. Jack and the bike racing through the small town of Jasper being pursued by the 'twins' as Jack thought of them. Trusting the bike to drive itself as it already was he fished out his phone and texted an S.O.S.

"Look judging by their colors scheme i'm guessing their the Decepticons. If you can get us to the drainage ditch at the edge of town you wont need to worry about being seen."

"How the scrap do you know what a Decepticon is?!" Arcee's engine sputtered for a second in confusion as the femme started to make her way to the highway that would get her there. "And what else do you know kid?"

"Well… lets just say you'll understand when we get there. And my names Jack." as they made their way down the highway dodging through traffic a yellow muscle car with black stripes made its way on and managed to spin out the Twins.

"Friend of yours?" asked Jack watching as the muscle car did so. Refocusing on the road ahead of them as they neared their exit.

"Family." responded Arcee before gunning it passed another car and shooting off a ramp and landing halfway down the embankment before landing within the drainage ditch itself. Right in front of another younger human.

"Wooah!" Raff was amazed that Jack just drove off the side of the highway and managed to stick the landing from the near 40ft drop.

"You haven't seen anything yet." he sighed getting off the bike and moving towards Raff. "look we need to get you somewhere safe im being chased."the two froze hearing the sounds of two engined revving at the top of the embankment. "Ah scrap.." sighed a defeated Jack as the two Decepticons roared down the embankment and transformed mid air to land behind the two humans and autobot.

"What are they?" asked an awed and slightly scared Raff as he heard the same noise the cars had made as they transformed behind him. Arcee standing in her cybertronian form. Before she rushed forward and began to battle the Decepticons.

"Their Cybertronians, aliens from a living machine race. She's the good guy the others want to rule the world. Now follow me before things get even worse for us." as the two humans were about to flee Arce was blasted onto her back the two Decepticons moving towards her to finish her off when the muscle car from earlier came speeding off the highway and transformed mid air landing on one of the two drones. Disabling it.

"Wooow!" shouted an excited raff before Bumblebee decked the other Decepticon knocking it down with its twin. As the autobot moved towards the two and the downed Arcee a soft crunch could be heard. Bumblebee lifting his ped to see a crushed toy car reminiscent of his alt mode. Buzzing his apology. "It's ok, really I can get another one." buzzing his affirmation Bumblebee was blasted off his peds by the second Decepticon before it helped its damaged twin to its peds.

The two decepticons moving towards the downed Autobot one stepping on his back as her attempted to get up. Then stomping on his head to grind it into the ground. Both readying their blasters. But the revving of a new vehicle caught their attention. A purple and black harley-davidson came roaring down the embankment and slammed straight into one of the cons heads. Cleanly tearing it off and dropping it. The motorcycle spun and landed in front of the two boys. The two Autobots were surprised to see this unknown enter the fray as they began to get back up themselves.

The only surviving Decepticon began to back away. Still damaged from Bumblebees entrance he wasn't able to transform yet and started to send a distress it off just as a large green S.U.V came blaring in behind the other autobots and transformed.

"Whos ready to Rumble?" at Bulkheads entrance the con looked around and began to run away down the drainage ditch away from the Autobots.

With a roll of their optics the tree Cybertronians drew their weapons and fired on the fleeing con eliminating him. Turning their attention back to the humans and the other cybertronian that was idling in front of them.

"Now, Jack was it? Whos your friend here?" Arcee gestured to the motorcycle and was surprised when it began to transform and her weapons where instantly drawn on the bot before her. The slender black and purple Femme before her was unmistakable.

"Now Arcee is that anyway to talk to someone's partner?" Airachnid was standing in front of her Jack and the other boy. Her arms raised over her head in surrender. Her spider like limbs shifting to give the boy cover. "And even drawing your weapons on the femme that saved your friend over theres life. Very poor taste."

"You fragging glitch, after what you did to Tailgate do you really think im just going to play nice when you make ploy like this?" Bulkhead and Bee both aimed their own blasters at Airachnid as well. Jack was wide eyed realizing just who he was riding earlier. Running in front of Airachnid he was waving his arms and shouting.

"Wait! Wait don't shoot her. I know what she did but she's changed. Really she's been with me for six years now on earth, and besides the occasional Decepticon that gets too close she hasn't killed anyone." this though didn't seem to sway anyone but did remind them of the fact humans where near the Decepticons chief infiltrator and 'interrogator'.

"I surrender myself into Autobot custody." she declared and saw the anger rising in Arcee at the statement. "And as such i am now an Autobot prisoner of war, or at least will be once Optimus makes his decision." with her trademark evil grin she looked over the Autobots knowingly as both Bee and Bulk moved there weapons down but at the ready.

"Get us a ground bridge and notify Optimus were going to be bringing back 'Company' of the human, and Decepticon variety." Arcee spat out, weapons still trained on the Decepticon as Bulkhead called in to Ratchet and Prime.

"Jack, what's happening?" asked Raff looking up at the older boy as they stood by Airachnids peds. Jack could only sigh slumping against her leg.

"It looks like my friend here just saved her aft and that we're all going to see the leader of the good guys. And the reason Air here has them all jumpy is she was once a Decepticon, like the bots that were chasing me and the blue femme bot over there. Raff nodded and looked around at the visibly jumpy Autobots. And a chuckleing Airachnid.

"You haven't called me that in years Jack, I thought you grew out of it." the young man shook his head leaning it against her leg.

"What can I say, im bringing it back Air." this made her laugh, making the bots all stair at her oddly.

"Do we have to take her with us?" asked Bulkhead uncomfortable with the femmes laughter. A large glowing portal, the ground bridge, opening beneath the highway bridge.

"Unfortunately." growled out Arcee as she and the other made their way to the portal. First Bee and the humans, then Bulkhead, and finally AIrachnid with Arcee behind her, both the femmes guns trained on her.

As the boys emerged on the other side of the Spacebridge they found themselves within a large underground installation. A missile silo based on the fact they were in the middle of massive tube. He could see other autobots taking up positions near the rooms exits what looked to be a bulky femme flyer with a rotory cannon at the ready to the left exit and what looked like two mechs that can shift into police cars on the right. A small medical area to the side of the groundbridge manned by an Autobot that had an ambulance as its alt mode with another mech beside him with a set of inhibitor cuffs in his servos.

"Well you definitely have our secret base beat. All we have is my mom's garage. And a shed full or raw energon." he looked about and guided Raf to the side away from the annoyed looking autobot medic and his companion. Rolling his eyes as the rest of the bots came through. 'Bulkhead turning to have his weapons ready on Airachnid as she exited with Arcee doing the same behind her.

"Oooo if it isnt the old gang i havent seen half of you in a Quintessons age." she looked over the tem and grinned spotting the other femme in the base. "As i function and cool, if it isn't my old friend Stormfront tell me how has Autobot life been treating you, they give you enough energon?" Airchnid chuckled as the femmes cannon began to spin up. "I guess your still mad I left you on sigmus secundus." Jack walked over to his partner and patted her leg.

"Stop antagonising the bot with the biggest blaster, your not in prison yet." This earned him a slight smirk form the dark femme.

"We could fix that." stated Arcee as she circled around in front of Airachnid with Bulk. "and kid back away from the prisoner or one of us will carry you away."

Shaking his head he headed back towards Raff, 'and here i was thinking Air was the bad guy.' as he made it next to Raf a new larger bot entered the room blue and red and silver Optimus Prime strode through the main exit way.

"Airachnid, you are willingly surrendering yourself to us?" he looked over the femme as she put her arms out together.

"I am on the condition no harm comes to my Jack, or his friend i suppose." she watched as the bot beside Ratchet moved towards her and placed the inhibitors onto her wrists, shutting down her t-cog and her weapons systems. Optimus looked over at the two humans and raised an optical ridge.

"We do not have any reason to harm a human, let alone a child, and why do you bother with their safety? We all know what you've done to so many Cybertonians including protoforms." Optimus' optics widened as Airachnid looked away shame evident on her face.

"I.. know what I've done." thinking through her words carefully. "And I won't deny that my past deeds were.." she couldn't think of a non self deprecating adjective.

"Evil? Heartless? Horrifying?" shouted Arcee her voice wavering in anger at the spider bot. "Where do you come off trying to make nice after all this time all the lives you took?" Bee went to place a servo on the femmes shoulder to try to calm her down but she simply turned her left blaster back into a servo and slapped his away. "Well?" she shouted.

"Apologizing won't change or mean anything. All I can say is I have changed over these past years, and have grown to appreciate this world. And its dominant race, well certain members." Airachnid stared into Arcees optics. "What I did was over a line one should never cross, even during a war as apocalyptic as ours was. But the wars over, Cybertron is dead, and ive found a new homeworld here."

Shaking Arcee turned and left the hub room heading down one of the halls heading to her room. Knowing if she stayed shed do something that would cost her her leaders trust. Seeing this Bee tried to follow her to try and help her again but Bulkhead stopped him shaking his head no.

"I believe you are telling the truth Airachnid." every Autobot in the room could be heard scoffing or muttering in complaint. Raising a servo Optimus quieted them down. "And I commend you on trying to better yourself and in doing so coming to grow close to humanity." the prime turned to the Humans again.

"Which one of you is Jack?" the taller of the two boys took a step forward.

"I am." he looked a bit nervous getting called on by the large autobot.

"I will be leaving Airachnid in your care then, you will have to inform us if and when you intend to leave the town of Jasper. And will have to check in with an autobot at least once a week."

Another chorus of derision was sounded at this.

"Optimus you can't be serious." exclaimed a bewildered Ratchet.

"I understand old friend but this wouldn't be the first time we would be giving a decepticon a chance at redemption." said Optimus his head turning to look at the doc-bot.

"But.. but this is Airachnid. After everything that has happened during the war your just.. Letting her go babysit an organic? And expect her to call every now and then?" the Autobot medic was at a loss hands gesturing fervently to try to get his point across.

"If it's any consolation I was expecting to be locked up too Ratchet." Airachnid said candidly earning a point and nod of approval from the mech.

"See even she agrees with me.. Wait.." Ratchet put a servo to his faceplate and sighed. "Just.. call me when this cycles over." he too decided to retire for the day heading towards his quarters.

"So.. what now besides you sending Air back home with me?" Optimus looked back at the human boy.

"You and the other boy will return here tomorrow, and you will be assigned an autobot to act as your protector Rafael. Jack you already have one in Airachnid. But I will be assigning some of my team members to watch over you when you leave Jaspers borders." the prime looks between the two in question. "Are my terms acceptable?"

"What do you think Air?" Jack thought it was exceptionally reasonable given their pasts and knew it was more than either of them though was going to happen.

"Sounds too good to be true. What do you get out of this Prime?" she cocked an optical ridge knowing the Autobot leader to be a mech of his word but finding this to bee too akin to a lazy lie.

"Peace of mind, as the humans say, I won't have to worry about what you might do, and I won't have to deal with keeping a prisoner as adept in escaping and Insecticon war tactics as you in our hidden base."

"Yes, I do see how that could go wrong for you." she chuckled a bit darker than she intended it to sound but alas some habits are hard to break. "I assume we can leave now?" Optimus nodded and moved in front of her unlocking her inhibitors and removed them. The spider themed femme shivering slightly as her system rushed back on sighing pleasureably o be fully functional. "Mind it we have one the fake cops escort us back to My Jack's home. It'll give us an excuse to speed through to town once we get there.

"I can take them, im next on local patrol anyway might as well head out early." Jazz sighed, being the least put off by the former Decepticon. With a nod from Optimus her transformed and rolled to tunnel heading out of base, Airachnid and Bumblebee transforming as well with their respective charges. And Rolled out into the late Nevada afternoon, leaving a mixed group of Autobots behind.

End of chapter note: ok so please tell me how you feel about this the second chapter will be out relatively soon, got to flush it out a bit more. And I plan to add a rather hefty amount of actually named Cybertronians to this rewrite. And i hope that others enjoy it. I can already tell you i have things worked out to add in the seekers and others.


End file.
